nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grammar Cat/Camp!! :)
Camp! Hello wikians! Cananad Day is going to be a exciting day for me because on that day I go to camp! I've always wondered what it would be like going to camp but I never really tried to find out. But this year I decided to go to summer camp! Though finding a camp started in a rather lazy way as we had to wait for recommendations for a camp. Eventually we got a recommondation from a friend of my mother's and then also from my youth group leader who had worked at the camp as a counsler. The camp is called Willow Springs (sounds like the name of a road) and my brother miss prenounced the name saying it was Willow Bridge which immplied they had cut don the tree and made it into a bridge. So anyway we went to the place and got a tour (which was used to reassure parents that their children are not going to get killed) adn when my Mom saw the cabin she said she felt so sad for me. Wether optimisim has blinded me thinking everything is good or it has not effected me, I found the cabins were fine (they are air conditoned!). I am really excited about going to camp and I can't wait! What I'm most excited about is actually getting to learn archery! I've always seen people practicing it but never really tried it myself so I know it is going to be fun! The only problem I have is that my Mom ants me to stay home because she thinks I will get drowned ro die in some way. She even suggested the cat might die because I'm not there or my brother will get sad. Regardless, I am still going and I'm going to pray for my Mom every morning. I' glad that at least she cares. Oddities of A Cat Lover Most of you have probably met a cat lover. Some of you have maybe seen a cat lover around a cat. You may have noticed that some cat lovers get a little strange around cats. I, being a rather extreme cat lover, get somewhat strange around my cat. Though most cat lovers talk to their cats, my voice actually goes rather high pitched and squeaky when I talk to my cat. I have given my cat several nicknames and some of his main nicknames actually relate to food or I might describe him as looking like food. Actually I can't help it but his legs look like chicken legs and when he streches out he looks like a loaf of bread. No, I am not going to eat my cat regardless of his fatness (he should get a owl so he can be like the cat from Fat Cat). Now it is time for a story that mostly focuse on the odd food related nicknames I give my cat. In case you don't know, the four characters in the story below are my four pets: Moon Light the black cubeboy, Cameow the sphere cat, Royal the dragon from Mimelet, and Coal who is Royal's younger brother and a black dragon from Mimelet. ~Meatball~ It was a cold grey day and Moon Light, Cameow, Coal, and Royal were forced to stay inside. Though Moon Light and Coal were feeling a little cold, Royal and Cameow were not for Cameow was curled up near the fire place and Royal was sleeping on top of Cameow. "I wonder," said Coal "do you think cats don't really enjoy heat but are simply baking themselves and are real some type of living food?" Moon Light looked rather disturbed and said to Coal, "Let me guess, you woke up and haven't had breakfast yet. Grammar Cat is as nuts as you to the point of even describing her cat as a pound cake, a turkey, a chicken, a loaf of bread, and having chicken legs. Do you want to eat Cameow?" "Of course I don't! It would take long enough combing to his fur to remove knots! Actually, now he looks like a giant furry meatball. Do we have any pasta?" "Coal, you are absaloutly nuts! Cameow does not look like a metaball, he looks like a sphere cat! Are you hungry or something?" "Have you ever noticed your legs look like sausages, Moon Light?" "That's it, I'm going to camp with Grammar Cat". "They say no pets allowed". "Then I'll hide in her hair and get smuggled in". "They'll think she has nits and send her back". "Then I'll just go to Florida for a week till you get your mind back". "Impossible, I ate it today. I'm hungry now and your sausage legs look very tasty". Moon Light couldn't stand anymore and he ran out of the room screaming with Coal close behind. "Run all you want! I like lean sausages!" said Coal. Royal and Cameow woke up and Royal groaned. "Why can't I ever get any sleep in this house without getting woken up by a scream from Moon Light?" said Royal. "Maybe we should send him to a chicken coop. I heard being amongst chickens help you to calm down" said Cameow. "Okay... Should we go and calm down Moon Light?" "I guess we should". So the two woke up, found Moon Light and Coal, and then made Coal confess that he was joking around with eating Moon Light's legs. The four went out to lunch and Cameow noted that he felt strangley odd when Royal began to eat the meatballs he had ordered. The end Closing Words So I hope you liked the story and feel free to comment! P.s. I got up at seven since I had a cramp in my leg so that is the reason this blog post is up early. Category:Blog posts